fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Amalric
Summary Amalric is the lord of The Causal Beings, and chief leader of the Hilbert Space most of the story focuses on. As such, he holds the highest honors and is revered as an absolute deity. In spite of this, he proves to be submissive and cowardly, having no political integrity and is prone to corruption and political blunders for his empire. Such ineptitude was the reason Gyshuun Em was able to successfully wipe nearly all of the Causal Beings by destroying the capital universe of Ganesh, and then cripple and shatter Amalric’s mind by his aura. Appearance and Personality Amalric, as with all Causal Beings, are titanic humanoids, with heights from 7-8 feet and a lofty disposition and aura of authority. He wears a gold laced pallium that itself is violet. His hair is black and long and well kept. His eyes are piercing yellow, with slits like that of a lizard. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral, changes Neutral Evil when he reverts to the main avatar of Gyshuun Em Name: Amalric, Causal Master Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: High Lord of the Causal Beings Date of Birth: 2997 CE (As a concept), unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 120 kilograms Height: 233.68 centimeters Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Black Hobbies: What do they normally like to do Affiliation: The Causal Beings Themes: Navras Combat Statistics Tier: 2-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1,3,8, and 9]], Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Causality Manipulation (A basic facet of The Causal beings, Amalric has complete master over it, being able to determine what quantum states will form as a result of an earlier one. He can also neate the possibility of an effect from a cause), Acausality (Exists exists beyond all quantum states which would show what could happen due to an event. He also exists beyond cause and effect and encompasses everything in time at once), Probability Manipulation (Able to manipulate by negating quantum states of universes his probability of an event happening), Fate Manipulation (Able to determine what set of quantum states will occur for a being and what will happen to their existence), Alternative Future Display (Able to see all possible future quantum states resulting from anything]], Existence Erasure (with Dark Pendulum (When he was his higher revelation, he could cause one to be sent to the void of Existence unvenerated and cause them to be instantly erased from existence and their concept suppressed), Time Manipulation (Has complete mastery over an innumerable amount of Temporal Dimensions and can warp, wrap, loop, dilate, and stretch them on a whim), Quantum Manipulation (Uses Quantum States as a basis for his Fate, Causality, and Probability based abilities) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Has complete control over his Hilbert Space) Speed: Immeasurable (Encompasses all of Hilbert Space) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Encompasses and exists over his Hilbert Space) Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperverse level+: Standard Equipment: Standard weapons of the Causal Beings Intelligence: Vast, controls an empire spanning infinite universes and must run it. Though, he is mentally feeble and prone to corruption. Weaknesses: Weak willed, cowardly, arrogant, and corrupt Key: Amalric | Gyshuun Em Note: In the story, dimensions work as a means of axes, and no dimension is necessarily greater, with time being a seperate type of dimension (Temporal Dimension) that is not the "4th Dimension." Furthermore, at many times in the story the dimensional level of a character or object only proves to make it harder to kill and more able to attack from different directions inconceivable to the lower dimensional being, however it is not necessarily "stronger." Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Emperors Category:Coward Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Time Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Characters